


Drunkenness

by Muverhaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw





	Drunkenness

暗黄的灯光由天幻夸张奢华的水晶吊灯洒下，映在女人纯白的晚礼服上。桌上闪着光亮的蜡烛已经换了第二支，烛火跳动，一下，又一下，女人单手撑着脑袋，脸上的不耐烦愈发地明显。  
“Damn.”低吼出一个与环境格格不入的词，女人双手撑在桌上站起身，一旁的手机却闪了一下。  
“S T A Y .”手机上这么显示着。  
女人翻了个白眼，抬头四处搜寻些什么，终于在不远处看到一个摄像头，大步走了过去。与穿着截然不同的豪放走姿引来了路人注目。  
“我不是那个任你呼来唤去的女疯子，”女人压低了声音，“现在你要不就把任务告诉我，要不就去找John让他穿上他那价值连城的西服过来处理这该死的号码。”  
下午手机突然收到短信，让她晚上八点穿上快递来的这套晚礼服到这个餐厅里。号码未知，查不出来源，她自然明白了是谁发的指示。可越过Finch或Root直接给她下达指示是从来没有过的事，所以即使无比嫌弃送来的这套白色裙子，她还是按照the machine的指示做了。  
可在漫无目的地坐了一个小时后，即使是the machine也不能成为她荒废了一个小时的理由，本就急躁的小个子更是坐不住了。  
“嗨，Sameen，在忙吗？”耳机里突然传来了另一个女人的声音。  
特工无奈地白了眼天花板，嘴上却说了与现实全然相反的话：“I’m a little busy，Root.”  
“让我猜一猜，”耳机那头的女人暂停了一会，“你在忙着和摄像头对视？还穿着端庄的晚礼服，要约会？”  
“你在监视我？”事实一件件被点破，女人显然炸毛了，回过身四处打量，却发现自己刚刚的桌子旁多了一个女人。火红的长裙至腿部叉开，露出修长的大腿。向上，裙子露肩的设计使得女人一边肩膀袒露在外。再将视线挪向上，便看到女人一手轻抚下唇地冲她挑眉。  
意识到自己的第一反应竟然是由下向上去扫视对方，Shaw更为恼火，大步走过来把手里的手机用力拍在桌上。  
回头一瞪背后议论纷纷的路人，Shaw弯下腰拽住了Root胸前的衣襟，随后又觉得似乎不太合适地松开了手。  
“你到底在搞什么鬼？不给我个解释我就给你下巴开个洞。”被戏弄的愤怒袭满心头，Shaw右手迅速拿出藏在靴子里的小刀抵住了Root的下巴。  
即使处于这样一副被威胁的状态，Root依然能把笑容绽放得温柔，一手搭上Shaw的后腰。在外人眼里便呈现出了一副亲密恋人的样子。  
“难道两个女生就不能有些美好的空间单独聊聊心事吗？”不顾刀锋刺入皮肉的疼痛，Root把另一只手也搭上了Shaw的腰，微微收力让她更贴近了自己。  
Shaw眉头紧皱瞪着她了好一会，似是回想起了什么，收回自己的刀，坐在了Root的对面。  
Shaw的顺从倒是让Root 脸上露出了几丝吃惊的痕迹，可没几秒又恢复了正常。招呼来了服务生，把菜单递到Shaw的面前。  
Shaw不出意外地点了两份牛排，Root两手撑着脑袋歪头看着她：“Sweetie，你怎么不点些酒，上次你喝醉的时候……”  
Shaw瞪了她一眼，拿起叉子冲她低吼：“Root，把那晚的事忘掉，不然我就把这把叉子叉你头上。”  
听到如此暴力的对话，服务生拿着菜单无措地站在原地，连字都忘记写。  
Root伸手盖在Shaw拿着叉子的手上，抬起头冲服务生露出一个抱歉的笑容：“Sorry，每对情侣总有些与众不同的调情方式不是？”  
服务生尴尬地点点头，拿回菜单就快步离开了。  
Shaw猛地收回被Root触碰的手，一字一句地冲对方强调：“我们不是情侣。”  
“搭档？”Root耸肩，“只是那样比较好解释。”  
服务生很快送上了酒，Shaw拿过酒瓶给自己倒了满满的一杯，一口饮尽后又倒了一杯。看着对方空荡荡的杯子，又瞟了一眼紧盯着自己的女人，皱眉伸手也给对方倒了一杯。  
“Sweetie，你今天真性感。”Root端着杯子，开口道。  
“Root，我在忍着没有把酒往你脸上洒过去。”  
Root的心情显然好得过分：“那该算我们的进展不错咯。”  
Shaw摇着头狠狠地翻了个白眼。  
幸亏她的牛排很快就送上了桌子，不然她真的有可能一把刀子把这个不停出口调戏自己的女疯子钉在这张椅子上。接过自己的晚餐，特工连头都懒得再抬一个地埋头吃了起来。  
Root吃了个闭门羹撇了撇嘴，拿起杯子将杯子的酒喝尽，再给自己和对方倒了一杯。  
“Sameen.”  
Shaw不耐烦地抬起头：“干什么？”只见Root举着酒杯冲自己示意，便懂了对方的意思，也举起了酒杯。  
Root用杯子轻轻碰了她的：“Sameen，欢迎回来。”  
Shaw一愣，紧咬住下唇，抬眼见到Root一脸满足的笑，叹了口气。  
“嗯。”  
Root注视着她将杯子里的酒饮尽，伸手擦掉对方嘴角的残留物，女人却正好伸出舌头要舔掉嘴边的肉汁。舌头扫过指尖带来一阵酥麻，Root迅速缩回手，只见小个子特工后知后觉地又舔了舔嘴角，完全没意识到刚刚发生了什么。  
“Hi.”一声招呼打破了两人间的沉默，女生们同时抬头，发现一个高大的男人站在她们的桌前。Shaw悄悄握住了身后的枪，Root觉得眼前的男人有些眼熟，大概是哪个他们救过的倒霉的号码，可一时也想不起是谁。  
“I’m Billy（317里被根妹劫囚车救出的还亲了一口的男人），你曾经劫囚车救过我，记得吗？Ms……”男人指着Root，想了好一会，“对，你当时就没告诉我名字。”  
Root总算是想起来了，对Shaw使了个眼色示意对方将枪放下。  
“Ms Shaw.”Root一本正经地介绍自己。  
Shaw又想翻白眼了，Ms Shaw是什么鬼，谁允许这个女疯子和她姓了。  
“Hi，Ms Shaw，”Billy拉开椅子也坐在了她们身边，“我一直在想还能不能当面谢谢你，没想到在这里遇上了。”  
Shaw微微抬眼瞟了一眼Root，这女人今天心情是有多好，好得都允许一个陌生男人进入安全距离了。  
Root笑着冲男人眨了眨眼：“任务一类的。”  
男人拿过酒瓶为Root倒满了酒，拿起了酒杯：“让我表示下感谢？”  
Root也拿起了杯子表示回应。  
“你今天真漂亮。”  
“嘁。”一个不和谐的声音从旁边埋头吃肉的小个子处传来。  
Root有些诧异地看了过去，只见特工一脸若无其事地大口咬着牛排，仿佛刚刚的声音只是她的幻觉。  
“你看我这，都忘问了，这位是……”  
Shaw白了他一眼，不说话。  
“My partner.”  
刚刚还是情侣，这会变partner了。没意识到自己在别扭什么的Shaw把刀子狠狠扎进了牛排，割下一大块塞进嘴里。  
不一会儿Root就已经喝了好几杯酒，脸颊染上了粉色。眼看她又笑着把一杯酒喂到嘴边，整个人都要凑到男人身边，Shaw一把把面前盛着切好的牛肉的盘子推到她面前。  
“吃东西。”Shaw一把把叉子叉在牛肉上，略带杀气地瞟了一眼男人。  
Billy瞬间把脸上的笑容收了回去，Root倒是笑得更开心了，皱着鼻子冲Shaw扬了扬头。  
“Honey，你不喂我吗？”  
“不吃拿回来。”Shaw简直气不打一处来，就要拿回自己的盘子，却被Root握住了手腕夺了回去。  
Root那一点点烂酒量她一直都是知道的，眼看着黑客连眼神都变得有些许迷离，Shaw拿过酒瓶一下砸在了桌子上。  
“想喝酒？我陪你。只喝烈的。”  
男人耸了耸肩。  
Root想说些什么，却发现由于酒精作用连带舌头都不灵活了，晃了晃沉重的脑袋，站起了身。  
“我去一下洗手间。”  
Shaw挪开嘴边的酒瓶，擦了擦嘴，也随之站起了身，跟在了女人的身后。  
Billy靠在椅子上，望着两人远离的背景，若有所思地点点头。搭档？傻瓜才会相信这样的说辞。黑发女人身上散发的占有欲大概连她自己都没有发现（当然他不会知道就算对方发现了也不会承认）。暗恋？看起来小个子女人真不能算个合格的追求者。

双手撑在洗手台上，Root呆呆地看着镜子，笑意浮现得越来越明显。用凉水洗了洗脸，终于觉得意识清醒了一点。  
都怪那个男人，她现在可不能醉倒。她需要更清醒一点，才能回去怂恿Sameen接着喝酒。要说这一次把Shaw约出来不带点不良动机是不可能的，可她也单纯觉得上一次Shaw喝醉的样子实在太可爱了。不过依现在看来，她似乎是低估特工的酒量了。  
“见到熟人就那么开心？”满满嘲讽的声音在身后响起，Root只来得及抬头看到镜子里对方的身影身子就被人大力向一侧推去。  
把Root几下塞进厕所的小隔间，Shaw反手锁上门锁，手摁着Root的肩膀把她按在墙上。  
Root艰难地伸手想去触碰对方的脸，却被Shaw钳住手臂，往后一夹，牢牢地锁在身后。  
拥挤的小隔间里，两人贴得极近，近到Shaw的可以清晰地看到对方唇上的纹理。死死滴盯着那一张一合的红唇，上一次吻上它们，是在死亡的面前，也是这么一张一合地，她为了能让它们闭上，情急下的反应。她还记得那惨白的颜色，处处透露着绝望的气息。  
两人都默契地没有再提那个吻，实际上Root应该是最会和她相处的人了，即使总是把握一切机会发动调戏技能，可她永远知道在什么地方应该停下。  
又或许是她的底线不断因为对方而降低？  
不知道是谁发出了一声吞咽声，Shaw一手拽紧了Root的长裙，让她紧贴住了自己，唇瓣便激烈地撞在了一起。  
不如上一次的诀别，Shaw的吻强势且霸道，舌头扫过对方的唇瓣，强迫她微微张开了口，达到目的后就展开了强劲的攻势。  
双手被紧扣在后面，还要承载着挤压的重量，可Root完全没心思再去考虑那一点点疼痛。唇间仅存的几丝空气也被女人霸道地掠走，濒临缺氧的她只能用力喘息着，潮红从脖颈蔓延上脸颊，耳间，被侵占的部位都热得她想尖叫出声。  
“Root，you are damn hot.”一吻过后Shaw的喘息也变得明显，低声咬牙道，一口咬住Root紧绷着的脖颈，肆意印下自己的痕迹。  
Root终于挣脱开了一只手，舔舐着被Shaw咬破的下唇，紧紧搂住她，恨不得能让她与自己融为一体：“是这样吗，Sameen？”  
“Root，闭嘴。”揉捏着女人的腰，猛地将她翻了个身，伸手想去拉Root长裙的拉链，却死活没拉下来，情急之下竟硬生生地扯坏了拉链。  
“Honey，try to be patient.”见到自己的裙子惨遭毒手，Root也毫不介意，只是Shaw的粗暴真的让她有点感觉疼了，反手轻微加力推了推女人。  
Root的反抗显然让Shaw很不满，抓住Root的左手又紧扣在了她身上，手肘一施力，就让Root跪了下去。继续在女人后颈种下一颗又一颗的印记，右手顺着对方裙下叉开处伸了进去，一路上攀，碰到一处温热。手指在那处回旋打转，很快就感觉到湿意变得更明显。  
大力地把女人的底裤扯到膝盖，拇指狠狠在那硬挺的珍珠上一按。  
“呜，Sameen……”突如其来的刺激带着刺痛差点让Root眼泪飙出来，膝盖一软就要瘫软下去。  
Shaw牢牢勾住Root的手臂为她支撑住身体，另一只手继续在对方身下煽风点火。  
Root的身子越来越软，必须一手扶在墙壁上才能让自己不扑倒在地。Shaw的风格一向是简单粗暴，她甚至有过在昏暗的小巷里被特工用膝盖摩擦到顶峰的经历，可今天也许是喝了酒，身体变得格外敏感，才几下就感到小腹一阵抽动，热流不受控制地涌了出来。  
Shaw愣了愣：“Root，你也太逊了吧。”随后松开了Root的手臂。  
得到解放的Root把手搭在墙壁上支持身体平复着自己的气息，Shaw在她身后站了起来，拍了拍她的肩膀。  
Root回过头，就看到女人冲自己伸出的手，手的主人脸上摆出了十分嫌弃的神情。Root不怒反笑，反握住对方的手，借力站起了身。双腿依然在发软，她只能靠在墙壁上微微喘息。  
“只能说我亲爱的搭档技术太好了不是？”  
不知是“搭档”一词又刺激到了女特工，Shaw使劲搂住Root的腰把她拉近了自己，低头在锁骨处又留下一个暗红的痕迹。  
“Sweetie，我还不知道你那么着急标记我。”  
“闭嘴。”  
本以为见过大风大浪的自己不会再被什么惊讶住，可当Shaw跪在自己身前为自己拉上裤子的时候Root还是被震惊了。  
“Sameen……”  
Shaw抬头送出了一个“再多说一个字就杀了你”的眼神。  
“你在外面还有个大麻烦，处理掉他。”  
Root在Shaw转身的瞬间拉住了她的手。  
Shaw白了个眼回过身：“你又怎么了？”  
Root指了指自己身后被Shaw拉坏的拉链，挑眉。  
我什么时候下那么重的手了。Shaw看着惨不忍睹的裙子，表示记忆暂时性丧失掉了。抬头对上Root做出一副委屈的模样。叹着气摇了摇头，脱下了自己的披肩披在了Root身上。

 

回到餐桌旁结果眼看Root喝了个烂醉的Shaw在想为什么刚刚在卫生间她是哪根筋搭不对了才没有把Root直接拖回家而是让她接着出来应付眼前的男人。  
而Billy看着之前还在黑发女人身上的披肩现在在“Ms Shaw ”身上出现，耸了耸肩，表示自己什么都不知道。  
“Miss.”  
一脸崩溃地按着Root防止对方手舞足蹈的Shaw听到身后服务生的叫唤时差点没忍住掏出枪崩了对方。  
服务生被小个子女人的黑脸吓得连话都说不出：“这个…这个奶油蛋糕，是赠送的……”  
这还不错。Shaw的心情因为奶油蛋糕又回升了那么几点。当然对一个二轴而言差别也就眉头拧紧程度的不同而已。  
Damn it，Root.  
这回轮到Root整个人挂在自己身上了，Shaw再一次发出了说过无数遍的感叹。

 

要说Shaw最讨厌的三件事，全素的晚餐，被毁的军火库，与眼前这只醉得一塌糊涂的Root。  
“坐在这里不许动。”Shaw第八次把Root按坐了沙发上并决定如果还有第九次就把人锁在这里再也不管了。  
Root终于乖乖地坐直了身体，仰起头眨巴着眼睛点了点头。  
Shaw扶着额头走进房间，进房间前还回头看了看Root有没有乱动。  
看，一直这样听话多好。揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，Shaw嫌弃地扯下身上的白色裙子，拽在手上看了好一会，潇洒地甩进了房间角落。  
疯女人的恶趣味满足一次就够了。  
但她还是把Root想得太听话了。  
当Shaw在浴室里洗掉一身酒气试好水温走回客厅却发现空无一人的时候才意识到这一点。  
Fuck you，Root！  
餐厅里突然传来了“乒乒乓乓“的响声，Shaw警惕地掏出了枪，几步跨进了餐厅。  
“Root。”  
Root坐在餐桌上，一脚还搭了上去，听到她的声音才回过头。长裙松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，Shaw甚至不知道她是怎么把这件抹胸的东西挂上去的。  
她还含着自己右手的食指，似吸吮般地还动了动嘴。嘴角处的奶油还来不及舔掉，经她一动作直直地栽在了女人的大腿上。  
“那是我的奶油蛋糕。”Shaw气鼓鼓地走了过来，用枪抵住了Root的下颌，“谁允许你吃掉它的！”  
Root还沾满奶油的手直直抓住了对准自己的枪，气得Shaw差点就勾动了扳机。  
“Root！”  
Shaw还不知道Root喝醉了有那么大的力气，硬是没能把自己的枪从对方手中夺回来。  
Root紧紧抓着她的枪，往自己这边一扯，就把人一块拉了过来。右手又在奶油蛋糕上挖了一点，一巴掌拍在了只穿着运动内衣的女人的腰上，低头就往特工的下腹凑了过去。  
“Root！”Shaw怒吼了一声，连枪都懒得再和对方玩争夺战，扭过Root还在自己身上作祟的手向前把人按在了桌子上。  
“Sameen，你弄疼我了。”Root哼唧了一下，歪头去舔自己手指上的奶油。  
看着那粉红的小舌慢慢伸出，触碰到指尖那刻又如触电般缩回。随后试探似的又探出了个头，开始一圈一圈在指缝打转，直到将奶油舔净。  
Hot.  
Shaw脑海中只剩下这个词，不知道是因为家里门窗封闭得太好还是刚洗完澡带出的热气，或者是她不愿承认的这个女人诱人的模样，一股火从下腹烧了上来，也就在片刻间，她就连眼睛都被欲火染到变了颜色。  
她发誓，如果这个女人是装醉那她一定会杀了她。  
醉眼朦胧的女人望着Shaw，脸上带着她最讨厌的迷人的笑容，用仍能自由活动的左手勾住了自己前胸的衣服，缓缓向下扯。  
随着Root的动作，她胸前的一大片光景也暴露在了Shaw的眼前。因为之前穿的衣服，Root并没有穿内衣。修长的手指从胸前的浅沟里划过，直到在小腹驻足。  
不知不觉间，Shaw已经松开了Root的另一只手。神经绷得太紧，总有绷断的时候，而Root总能成为那最后一个砝码。按压住女人的肩膀把她紧紧摁在身下，炙热带来了干渴，而她需要从对方身上汲取甘露。  
唇瓣狠狠地撞在了一起，Shaw迫不及待地撬开了对方的牙关寻求急需的那一点安慰。  
“嗯……”Root低吟了一声，在听到对方越来越粗重的喘息时伸手推开了她。  
毫无防备地被推着退后了两步，Shaw的脸色瞬间又黑了下来。可下一秒又再次被Root的动作吸引了目光。  
Root坐直了身子，拿过蛋糕，铲下了所剩无几的奶油，一点一点地涂在了自己胸前。从锁骨一路向下，停留在粉红的樱桃上转了几圈，伸直手舔净了指缝间的奶油。又沾了沾浅沟间积尘的白色甜品。  
“Cream cake，or……”  
再次含住了满是奶油的手指。  
“Me？”  
“Fuck you，Root.”  
Shaw一直自诩是自制力极好的人，可面对这样的情景终还是失去了理智，上前粗暴地把Root压回了桌子，一手钳住了她的双手高举过头顶紧紧按住。俯身咬住了胸前高挺着的樱桃。  
身体以微微后仰的姿势被按压，Root似有些难受地挺了挺身子，又被Shaw死死摁住。  
奶油的香气混合着Root身上独特的香味扑入鼻间，刺激得Shaw更为急躁地扯下她身上所剩无几的布料。Root身体的温度高得烫人，胸前的奶油已经有些许融化，往更多的地方蔓延开。  
舔舐过沟里的香甜，舌尖在那处樱桃边打转。感觉到那处变得更为坚挺，Shaw发泄般地大力咬住，仿佛不再满足只能吃到甜腻奶油地大力吸吮。Root挣扎了几下就放弃了，双腿轻轻勾上了Shaw的腰，猛地一收紧，就让她牢牢地贴住了自己。  
Root的手轻轻按在Shaw 的头上。  
“Suck me，touch me and……”  
“Fuck me.”  
Shaw第一次觉得黑客的热情让自己都有些招架不住，想到如果这个女人喝醉后都会是这副模样……  
她大概要对她下个禁酒令了。  
含住一大口奶油，Shaw一手勾开了Root环绕在自己腰上的大腿，粗暴地拉下对方的内裤，单腿跪下直直吻住了对方身下的花瓣。  
“嗯……”Root全身一颤，一片混沌的脑子似乎有些清醒了过来。  
她貌似玩得过火一点了？  
可清醒的时刻也就那一瞬间，下一秒就沦陷在了Shaw给予的快感中。  
舌尖在那片粘滑的缝隙间来回滑动，直到整片花瓣都沾上了白色奶油，眼看那处泉眼开始湿滑的液体才愉快地深入。  
在某些方面上来说，Shaw也是第一次替人做这样的事。让对方满足就已经很不错了，还要这样去取悦人？  
不过Root终究是Root，总能有让女特工无可奈何的能力。  
强烈的快感如巨浪般袭来，Root的呻吟逐渐高亢起来。液体源源不断地从身下流出，打湿了那人的鼻尖。  
抬头看到那个总能表现得掌控一切的人如失去了救命稻草般的无措，憋了一晚上的怒火终于散尽。估摸着Root已经足够应付她的进入，两指趁Root毫无防备时直闯而入。  
“嗯……Sameen……”  
几乎是在手指进入的瞬间Root就达到了顶峰，双腿紧紧夹在Shaw的腰间，身子紧绷着向后弓起。肉壁死死得咬住了对方的两指，Shaw甚至就连动弹都变得艰难。  
不打算多给女人一点休息的时间，手指猛地使劲，冲向更深的领域。尖锐的犬牙同时咬住了充血的核仁，舌尖狠狠地一扫。  
“不……”  
Root发出一声绝望的尖叫。快感来得太快太猛烈，本就还在云端的Root根本招架不住。双腿不安分地踢动，被Shaw牢牢按住。  
“Sameen…不要……”  
Root的手往前胡乱地抓着，手指插进了Shaw的发间却不知道要把对方推开还是按的更近。刚高潮过的私处格外敏感，激烈地迎合吞吐地Shaw的两指。  
“不要？”  
Shaw跟着她的节奏，又狠狠地插入。满意地听到Root的呻吟，起身凑到她的耳边，含住了耳垂那块小巧的软肉，舔弄啃咬了一会，才接着说道：  
“是你勾引我的。可没有资格说不要。”  
特工的手速从来都是快准狠，即使在某些地方也不例外。  
Shaw勾动手指寻找着Root的一点敏感，突然触到一点粗糙的地方，Root全身一颤，呻吟也变得高亢。  
感觉到手指再次被夹紧，Shaw加快了运动的速度。  
“啊……Sameen，慢……慢一点。”高频率地抽动让Root受不住地求饶。摇着头想把快感甩出去一点，Shaw的给予实在太慷慨太多了，多得她觉得整个人都要炸开了。  
“Sam……Sam……”  
再一次达到顶峰的时候Root意识模糊地不停叫着Shaw的名字。一阵剧烈的抖动后，四肢脱力地瘫在了桌子上。  
Root噙着泪水虚弱的模样让Shaw有些无所适从。安抚床伴这种事她是从来没有过的，在她看来，让对方得到快乐已经是她最大的给予了，更别说什么事后温存。即使在与Root同居后，用她的话来说是“把自己的领域暂时借出去一段时间”，在她们互相寻求快感后，Shaw要不就是沉沉睡去，要不就是进浴室洗掉一身粘滑，在她再回到床前时，对方早就将自己的情绪安抚下来。然后她们也许会相拥而眠，如果Root主动的话。  
“喂，你还好吧？”Shaw不自在地戳了戳Root的手臂。  
Root双眼紧闭着喘息了很久，才睁开眼睛。眼神已经不像刚才那般迷糊，几缕发丝被汗水黏在了额上，熟悉的笑容又重回脸颊。  
“Sameen，你把我弄得黏糊糊的。”  
“那是你自己弄的。”  
“可是人家没力气了。”  
白眼。白眼。  
面带嫌弃的将女人打横抱起，入手的重量让Shaw稍微有些吃惊，明明就有小肚子，怎么会还那么瘦。往下瞟了一眼女人微微鼓起的小腹，怕被对方发现似的又赶紧把目光收回。恩，是该多运动运动。  
在浴室试好了水温，Shaw把棕发女人放在了花洒下就要转身离开。  
托了Root的福，她刚洗完澡现在全身又是黏糊糊的了，她得再找件换洗的衣服才行。  
“Sameen.”  
手却被黑客勾住，还没等她有反应，一个湿漉漉的身影就扑进了她的怀里。  
“Root！”得了，她现在不仅粘，还湿。  
Root湿透的身体还在她怀里蹭了蹭，上一秒还一脸人畜无害瞬间又挂上了那勾人的笑容，拉过Shaw的手环住自己的身体，搭在自己的后腰：“帮我。”  
“Holy shit！”Shaw低吼一声，掐着Root的肩膀把她按在了墙上，“Stop.”她觉得才刚刚消下去的火又从下腹烧了上来了。  
“承认吧，你喜欢我……”拇指从Shaw眼角划到嘴角，“的身体……”  
话音还没落下，Root就再也说不出任何话。刚还喋喋不休的嘴巴被女人狠狠封住，猛烈的攻势一波接着一波把她打得溃不成军。  
Shaw跪在了地上，把Root的一条脚架在了自己的肩膀上。抬头直直地吻上了因害羞而不止颤动的花瓣。  
水汽逐渐弥漫了整个浴室，温热的水打在身上，快感一波波地从身下袭来，不知是水汽还是泪水，Root发现眼前的场景越来越模糊。  
舌头一边又一边地扫过娇嫩的花瓣，划到硬核下面的小口时，Root突然触电般地全身一颤。  
“Sameen……不……”  
柔嫩的小口被人不停地蹂躏着，Root承受不住地想推开身下的女人，却被对方抓得更紧，仅剩维持站立的一条腿也不住地抖了起来。  
“Sam……”  
再一次达到顶峰的瞬间，Root只觉得两眼一黑，身子瘫软了下去。

 

Root是被手机铃声吵醒的，迷糊地胡乱翻找着声音的来源，终于在另一个枕头下找到了那个黑色的小东西。  
“morning， Ms Shaw.”  
“Good morning，Harry.”出口沙哑的声音把Root自己都吓了一跳。  
“Ms……Ms Groves？”Finch似乎也被电话这头沙哑的回应吓到了，沉默了好几秒，才不敢确定地发问，“what’s up？”  
Root艰难地撑起身子，宿醉后的脑袋疼得要命，拿过床头柜的水杯喝了一大口，感觉喉咙不再灼烧般疼：“Talk too much，I guess.”  
“但是……”Finch还想问什么接电话的人会变成Root，就想起不久前Root趁着Shaw不再的时候冲进地铁站兴奋地宣布了她和她们的女特工决定同居的事。  
“Ms Shaw在哪？”  
“I don’t know.”Root揉了揉肿胀的太阳穴，“我去帮你看看。”  
就在脚触到地面站起身的那一刻，Root感觉下身犹如被针扎一般地疼，一个重心不稳地摔在了地上。  
“Ms Groves？你还好吧？”  
“Oh，hell，Root.”  
Shaw没想到走出浴室就能看到Root亲吻她们卧室地板的一幕。  
被看到如此丢脸的样子，Root也少见地红了脸，干脆靠在床脚耍赖地不起来，做出一副委屈的样子仰望着Shaw，伸出了双手。  
“你可别想我会过去拉你。”Shaw甩了个白眼。  
“可是是你把我弄成这样的。”  
“那是因为你吃了我的蛋糕。”顿了顿，“还把奶油涂到了自己身上。”  
Shaw的话音刚落，就看到潮红以肉眼可见的速度蔓延到了Root的脖子。  
“Oh ，my……”Finch显然还没做好听到如此劲爆的对话的准备。  
“Finch？”听到有动静，Shaw皱着眉拿起了地上的手机。  
“Ms Groves，不，Ms Shaw，我们有了新的号码了。”老年人被刺激得有些语无伦次。  
Shaw夹着手机，斜眼去看扶着床沿试图站起身的Root。  
“John呢？”  
“Mr. Reese今天有个心理咨询。”  
摇了摇头，几步上前让Root搂住自己的脖子，一手扶住她的腰把人扶回了床上。  
“Ms Shaw？”  
“告诉Reese今天的膝盖归他了。”Shaw嘟囔着，“说得好像那该死的心理咨询真的有用一样，有用就别和我抢膝盖啊。”  
刚说完话，Shaw仿佛看到了女人两眼在发光。  
她怎么感觉看到了有条尾巴在这个女疯子身后甩来甩去。  
“但是……”  
“相信我，Reese绝对有办法处理他那堆破事的。什么时候需要用到榴弹了再给我打。”  
Root双腿盘坐在床上，歪着头有些不敢相信Shaw居然为了自己拒绝了出去突突人的机会。  
“Honey，是为了我吗？”  
Shaw看都懒得看那人嘚瑟的脸：“我这里还有一大堆破事要处理。”  
“比如……”不甘心追问。  
“餐厅桌子上的奶油。”  
“……”  
Root不像Shaw那样醒来就能把醉后发生的事全抛脑后，她清楚地记得昨晚自己是怎样把奶油玩出新花样的。  
那副丢脸的样子……  
身子往下一沉，Root就把自己缩回了被窝里。  
该死，明明是想再次看到Sameen可爱的模样的，结果出糗的变成了自己。  
越想昨晚的情景Root的脸越烧的厉害，刚把脸往被子里埋了埋，被子就被人用力掀开。  
Shaw坐在了床边，双手抚上她的右腿，轻柔地帮她按摩紧绷的肌肉。  
“Sameen？”  
“闭嘴，我一会还要去处理那倒霉的号码，所以你给我安分点。”  
“Sweetie，I love it when you play a massagist.”  
Shaw除了翻白眼什么都不想做。  
“By the way，I love your everything.”  
“Including the cream cake？”  
“Sam，stop talking about that.”


End file.
